


Instant Download (Robo-Lori #2)

by simplyn2deep



Series: h50bingo [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, comm:h50bingo, fembot-Lori, h50bingo, robo-lori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Lori to "do her thing" so they can solve some cases</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Download (Robo-Lori #2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fembots Have Feelings Too (Robo-Lori #1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327569) by [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep). 



> Author’s Note #1: written for h50bingo on LJ  
> Author’s Note #2: Sequel to ‘Fembots Have Feelings Too’ (I think it was huntress69 who asked for a sequel). And another idea blatantly taken from the Matrix movies

~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, Steve had managed to keep Denning’s pet project a secret from the rest of the team, but he knew that eventually they’d find out. However, he didn’t know what the fallout of them finding out would be.

They needed someone who spoke the language to speak to the witnesses. Time was of the essence, and they didn’t know where they’d find a translator who spoke Urdu. And really, what were the odds of a person speaking that language being in Hawaii?

Steve looked at Lori, “Do your thing.”

Lori nodded her head, went to the back of her car, opened the trunk and pulled out a laptop and cord. She plugged the cord into an outlet on her left wrist and downloaded the language she would need to speak with the witnesses.

After taking their statements, Lori quickly erased the newly installed language from her memory bank.

~+~

The next time Steve asks Lori to “do her thing," they needed another person who could fly a helicopter to a third location of where their suspect could possibly be.

This time, however, she wasn’t alone to download the needed information. There was no possible way to prevent Kono from seeing what she was going to do.

Wide –eyed, Kono watched Lori. “Holy crap!” she said as Lori plugged into her laptop and pull up the needed helicopter instructions.

Lori gave her a look, “Our little secret.” She winked at Kono and unplugged from the laptop and ran to the waiting helicopter, “Let’s go!”

Kono was right behind Lori and jumped in just as the helicopter lifted from the ground. Kono scrambled to put on the headphone to be able to communicate with Lori.

“I...I just can’t believe it.” Kono said as they hovered over the possible hiding location. She glanced at Lori, “A robot?! Who else knows?”

Lori nodded her head, “Steve and the Governor know.” She pointed towards a shack in the patch of trees, “There he is! Give the location to the ground team. I’m going to look for a place to land.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Anatomically Correct (Robo-Lori #3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329610) by [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep)




End file.
